lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte/Relationships
Family Basi Beshte is very close to his father, and becomes very concerned whenever Basi is injured. He yearns to make Basi proud of him, and enjoys spending time with him. Beshte also has a habit of quoting his father, showing that he pays attention to his father’s words of wisdom. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion is one of Beshte's best friends, and the two are known to get worried over each other's safety. When Kion once swept Beshte away in a water current by mistake after using his roar, Beshte was happy to forgive him, knowing full well that it was an accident. Beshte also shares much in common with his lion friend. Both are friendly, kind, and also don't want to disappoint their fathers. Bunga Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, often using nicknames to refer to each other like for Bunga Little B and for Beshte Big B. Beshte often shows concern over Bunga, particularly when he rushes into things. Bunga can always rely on Beshte to help him out of a tough situation. Ono Beshte and Ono are show to have shown to have a close relationship with Ono always standing on Beshte's back. He also always believes in the bird, knowing he will always get th job done. Mtoto Beshte is Mtoto's hero, something which the hippo is humbled by. Beshte does his best to guide Mtoto on his path, keeping his chin up when things go astray, offering him praise when needed and coming to his rescue whenever he can. Beshte has been known to become particularly concerned when Mtoto is upset, as seen in The Kilio Valley Fire when Mtoto and his herd almost had to leave the Pride Lands. Kiara Beshte seems to have a good relationship with the princess as he helped save her from Janja's Clan in Can't Wait to be Queen and The Rise of Scar. In Bunga and the King, they perform Hakuna Matata with the rest of the Royal Family and the Guard for the elephants. Makini Beshte and Makini seem to be good friends. They first met in the Rise of Scar, but she later helped the Guard heal from a Kenge's bite in The Bite of Kenge and save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. When Nne and Tano attempt an attack on her while they are on their way to the Outlands Volcano, Beshte is the one that comes to the rescue. Hodari Hodari and Beshte are good friends as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Beshte even asked Makuu to give Hodari a chance. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Makuu Although Makuu really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Kinyonga Kinyonga and Beshte are shown to be friends. When Kinyonga heads into the Outlands to spy on Scar, Beshte expresses his concern and hopes no harm would come to her. She praises Beshte and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Badili Beshte was the one who helped Badili get stronger and defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and once he completes his training, he is able to stop his bully, which makes Beshte proud of him and the two remain on good terms as of now. Timon Beshte and Timon seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Pumbaa Beshte and Pumbaa seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Thurston Beshte has saved Thurson's life on a number of occasions. The hippo has saved the zebra from hyenas, dry mud, falling into a waterfall, and from a wildfire. Thurston once came with him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema from Janja's Clan and he helped them by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity. Simba Beshte is shown to have a good relationship with Kion's father, Simba. Ajabu Ajabu is a friend of Beshte, who although at first is believed to be his imaginative friend, is an actual okapi, who Beshte truly cares for and hates it when he is in danger and protects him from any of it, as seen when he charges for Makucha and roars, causing him to retreat and to finally leave his friend alone. Enemies Kenge Beshte despises Kenge for biting him and the rest of the guard, stealing the elephants melons and for cornering him and his friends. However, in both occasions, Beshte has seen Kenge get defeated, after being blasted by Kion’s roar twice. Makucha Makucha and Beshte are both enemies, especially when it came to hunting Beshte's new friend Ajabu. Makucha might be a bit scared of the hippo since he refuses to leave Ajabu alone until Beshte roared at him. Makucha refuses to let Beshte pass into his territory unless he is defeated and does not listen to his commands otherwise. Mapigano Mapigano feigns friendliness when Beshte appears, not wishing to engage in a fight with a group he knows he'll lose against. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Ushari Ushari is reasonably one of the few Pride Landers he did not care for as he bit Bunga in Fuli's New Family. The snake later turns against him and the rest of the Lion Guard after having too much bad luck when they get close to him. Ushari later assists the rest of the Army of Scar in cornering him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini in The Scorpion's Sting and he seemed to be shocked that the cobra was actually as evil as Scar. Shupavu In "Swept Away", Beshte found an ally in Shupavu and her skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. In "The Scorpion's Sting", When Shupavu and her group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Njano In "Swept Away", Beshte found an ally in Njano and his skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. In "The Scorpion's Sting", When Njano and his group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Scar views Beshte as an enemy. He is aware of his status as the Pride Lands' strongest, and has before tried to take him out as seen in "Swept Away". Category:Relationships